Posts are a common sight in a yard or field. The post many times serves both as an architecturally aesthetically pleasing fixture and a functional support for such items as a mailbox, gate, sign, fence or other similar feature. However, the problem with many posts are that they are not self standing and/or require cement or grout to hold the rock or stone in place to form the post. Besides taking time, skill and money to cement the rock or stone together, it causes the post to become a permanent fixture, only able to be removed by being destroyed.
The present invention provides for a post that can be easily and quickly properly constructed, as desired, and subsequently broken down and rebuilt again at another location without any damage to the post.